ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Wander of Wonder/Chapter Eight
''Chapter Eight ''(sometimes referred to by the title "Samhain") is the eighth issue of the comic series Wander of Wonder and is the comic's first Halloween special. Transcript A town is seen covered in fog. A sign outside of it reveals it to be named Hornsberg. A group of people in the town hear laughter in the distance and close their doors. However, a young girl doesn't make it inside in time, tripping over and reaching for her father as the fog covers her. She hears the sound of hooves coming closer to her, turning around as a hoof steps just in front of her. The person riding on the horse-like creature raises up a sword and gets ready to stab the girl but their sword is stopped by another sword which is revealed to be Nix's. The girl begins running once again as the man with the sword is decapitated by Rolf. However, the man doesn't drop dead, walking over and picking up his head before riding off on his horse. Rolf stares in terror as the fog clears. He turns and sees the young girl standing with her father. *'Rolf:' Okay... I'm officially confused... It cuts to the girl and her father's home where the father is making four cups of tea. *'David: '''Thank you for helping us. My name is David White and this is my daughter, Jessica. *'Nix:' What was that thing? *'David:' It's a monster that's been attacking the village for many years. It comes to the village every Samhain and every night it kills one of us. This is the only night so far where it hasn't succeeded... *'Rolf: We know. We're squires that work under King Desmond. We were sent here by him to investigate the disappearances. *'Nix: '''Why haven't you fought back against it? *'David: I've tried but none of my weapons work on it... *'Rolf:' Oh my. *'Nix: '''What was that anyway? *'David: It was a Dullahan. *'Nix: '''What? *'David: A headless horseman. *'Nix:' What does it do? *'David:' From what I understand it's the ghost of a knight that was decapitated in battle. Now it decapitates others in search for a head that can replace the one it lost... *'Nix:' Does a pumpkin count? *'David:' No. *'Nix: '''Then I'm out of ideas. Sorry. A loud bell is heard ringing in the distance. *'David:' It's back... *'Rolf: Already? How can you tell? *'''David: The bell rings when it's spotted. The Dullahan is seen riding into the village before its fast charge turns into a slow stroll. It looks around as the slits in its iron mask begin glowing orange. It laughs maniacally. Nix is revealed to be staring out a window, looking at it. *'Nix:' What is that light in its helmet? *'David:' Fire... *'Rolf: '''Well, if we're going to defeat this thing, we-- Rolf is cut off by a faint tapping noise. They all turn to the window, revealing that the Dullahan is knocking on the glass. * '''Rolf:' Gah! The Dullahan has its horse walk backward before suddenly charging and leaping straight through the glass, laughing as it does so. When it lands, all of the lights suddenly turn off. Nix reaches for his weapon, pulling out his sword. He cuts the Dullahan's chest and fire comes out of the cut before it quickly heals. Nix clearly shocked by this starts moving back. The Dullahan knocks Nix aside in his moment of shock and Nix gets back up before charging for it. However, all the lights suddenly go back on, revealing the Dullahan is gone as well as David, leaving nothing but a note. Nix picks the note up and reads it. *'Nix: '"Aig deireadh na h-oidhche bidh mi air ais"... I'm not too good at Gaelic but I think that means "by the end of the night, I will be back." *'Rolf:' It's challenging us. We beat it once so it's telling us to try and beat it again. *'Nix:' Oh my...